Days before Christmas
by blackwritinglily
Summary: Gajeel and Lily prepare for Christmas. And it seems it takes their toll on both of their nerves. Christmas time is a hard time.
1. Chapter 1

::Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its Characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Nine Days before Christmas.

Gajeel Redfox sat on the dining table, brows furrowed and his tongue captured between his teeth in concentration.  
>Concentration he usually spared for two things only. Fighting and fidgeting with all kinds of metal gadgets. But in his hands was something more delicate than a metal gadget.<br>And definitely not an opponent.  
>It was small and soft, like the person it was meant for. Calloused hands tried to fold it neatly for a certain amount of time now. Every time he failed he ended it with a heavy annoyed grunt and a mutter of curses. The mutter getting longer each time he failed.<br>Fairy Tails Iron Dragonslayer had a certain image of how it had to look like when folded in his head. And by all means he had no intention to step back from this. Not even the tiniest step. He even had a instruction how to fold it.  
>He. Would. Not. Step. Back.<p>

It had to be perfect. He had promised himself to make it perfect.  
>A drop of sweat crept its way down one of his brows. His long, thick, black hair was tied into a messy bun in the back of his neck. Stands got loose by the time. Mostly because he had ruffled his own hair more than once in exasperation.<br>A small dark feline creature, could see the mans patience slowly slip away. All the way from the sofa.  
>Pantherlily sat on the cushions. He had been engrossed in polishing his sword, but always looked up when his partner cursed. The curse words getting heavier and meaner every time. Gladly it was only them in the apartment.<br>An amused smirk had crept its way onto the Exceeds lips. His partner was stubborn, he gave him that one.  
>It had been hours since he started to try and fold that thing. Not to mention he wanted to wrap it today as well. And if he did not make it today he would start a new attempt tomorrow. Oh well.<p>

The cat slid down the couch, walking over to the dining table. And he arrived to a fit of curses.

The mage threw up his hands in defeat.  
>"The hell? I can't do that shit!" he groaned.<p>

PantherLily knew how much he had tried. And it was difficult after all. Folding cloth could be a challenge. Especially with it being that small. The dark feline climbed up onto the table looking around.  
>The small green cloth lay sprawled in front of his partner. Gajeel had leaned back, his arms folded in front of his chest, pouting for all the world to see. He should be allowed to, after what felt like one hundred failed attempts. To be honest, the Exceed had thought Gajeel would give up after two tries. This was truly an accomplishment.<br>Slowly he approached the place his friend sat. Knowing very well, that if not wanted, his partner could leash out at him in frustration. No swipes at him, encouraged the cat to sit down beside the instructions.  
>Reading them over with his whiskers twitching, he looked at the cloth on the table.<br>With a glance directed at his partner he silently asked if he was allowed to help. Handling the dragonslayer could be a pain, and difficult, but he got the hang of it.  
>Their eyes met briefly before the mage nodded. A short movement, barely noticeable, but the feline knew.<br>Cautiously he grabbed the cloth from the table, and started folding it. His paws as well failed their first attempt and he heard Gajeel chuckling in amusement. This time a small glare was directed at his partner, before he tried again. That just made the man laughing harder.  
>That was what he got for helping.<p>

Nine days before Christmas Gajeel Redfox and his Exceed partner struggled with folding one piece of cloth.

::Thank you for reading~ Reviews are welcome! :D::


	2. Chapter 2

::Fairy Tail and all its Characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Eight Days before Christmas.

Gajeel Redfox...  
>"Why the hell am I supposed to set up a tree in my house?" the iron dragonslayer grumbled while he dragged a Christmas tree down the street to his home. It was a rather large one, not as big as the one in the guild, but larger than Gajeel himself. And heavy.<br>"Mira said it was tradition." Pantherlily explained, hovering by the mages side, watching out the 'damned tree' – how Gajeel called it – did not get stuck anywhere.  
>He could have helped. Shifting into his large form and carrying the thing himself, but Gajeel had not wanted it. Instead he was given the duty to watch out. They could have been at home already.<br>Not that he would complain. His partner would throw a fit if he did, so he kept his mouth shot. Although he could have given the man a piece of his mind.  
>But he knew his stubborn partner. They could end up I an argument that lasted until the end of the year. And he did not want that. As far as he was informed, Christmas was a time of happiness and forgiving. Or something like that. Mirajane had taught him some snippets about this holiday, since Gajeel hadn't known much about it.<br>Not surprising, by the way. It was the first time Gajeel actually celebrated it. And it seemed he was determined to make it the best Christmas possible. For both of them. Since it was their first.

Both of them did not understand the need of a tree for it, but well. They went with what other people did.

Grumbling and muttering yet again, the mage was busy getting the tree through the door frame. Pantherlily flew here and there, to untuck branches so it fit through their door.

It was a struggle.  
>Setting up a tree was much more work than they had thought it would be. The time they needed for it was too much, both of them agreed to that one.<br>Finally they stood in front of the large tree, that now dominated their living room.

"'N now?" Gajeel asked annoyed. "'S it supposed to look like that?"  
>Both of them looked entirely clueless. After a certain amount of silence the feline raised his voice. He did not sound comfortable at all.<br>"According to the others we're supposed to decorate it."  
>"With what? 'S not like we have-" Gajeels words were cut off, by a black Exceed who hovered into the room again, with a big box.<br>"Yer kidding me, right?" the dragons voice was filled with disbelief, when the tiny creature set down a rather big box. When opened it revealed all kinds of Christmas decoration. The grin on the cats lips was sheepish.  
>"Mira gave some of them to me, when I accidentally blurted out I haven't seen such things before."<br>A huff, a silent, gentle one, was all the response he got. The things he did for the cat.  
>"'S not like we can help it now. We got the tree." the mage said, bending down and grabbing the first decoration ornament that came into his hands. And while the dragonslayer examined the decoration thoroughly, the feline situated himself on the border of the box looking through the other things they had gotten.<p>

Gajeel had somehow managed to actually hang up whatever he had grabbed. It was some kind of ball.  
>His head tilted lightly, asking himself why people would find this things pretty, he looked at it. Maybe, just maybe he had a little fun doing this. But hell if he told anybody about this.<br>When he turned around his cat companion was gone. The man raised a studded brow. Had his partner not been excited – as excited as the stoic cat could be – to do this? And now he was gone? So much for staying power. He had expected more of the Exceed.  
>His red eyes caught a movement, and shifted downwards onto the box. It... it seemed like the thing moved. It was then when he saw the tip of a very well known tail sticking out between some decorations.<br>Withholding a chuckle was impossible. And the chuckle grew quickly to laughter. However the cat had managed to fall inside the box, Gajeel would never know.  
>Carefully he fuddled through the things the demon barmaid had given them, until he had found the felines body. As he had learned the hard way, with an awful lot of scratches, grabbing his partner by the tail, was nothing the feline was fond of.<br>With both his hands he reached in, and lifted the creature out of the box. Roaring with laughter, when he saw how Pantherlily had managed to tangle himself in some Christmas lights.  
>This was ridiculous. And if it hadn't been Gajeel but somebody else, the mage was sure the feline had rather died in this box, than being seen like this.<p>

"How did ya even...?" the mage asked, just to be interrupted by the cat.  
>"Just get me out of here." a low rumble, that made the man chuckling again. The things that happened since he partnered up with the cat were hilarious at least.<p>

Eight days before Christmas Gajeel Redfox had to free his partner from Christmas lights.

::If anyone thought I wouldn't tangle Lily up in anything while decorating the tree you have been wrong. His small self is prone to such things, I'm sure of it!  
>Reviews are alyways welcome, and make my Christmas Preperations way better~::<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

::Fairy Tail and all its characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Seven Days before Christmas

Gajeel Redfox stood several feet away from the guilds entrance.  
>He and PantherLily observed what happened in the doorway with confused frowns. That sure had to be one of those traditions they did not know much about.<br>They had arrived several minutes ago, and had witnessed the two cowboy people kissing, right in the doorway. They never did that. PantherLily, comfortably situated on Gajeels head eyed the door frame suspiciously. And when he saw what was different he shifted in his seat, successfully getting the dragonslayers attention.  
>"What's that?" the feline asked, pointing at what seemed to be some kind of plant, hung up in the middle of the passage. Light green leaves and white berries. He had seen those hanging round about everywhere in town, but he did not know what they were for.<br>The iron dragon shrugged his shoulders, a movement more being felt by the Exceed than seen.  
>"Hell if I know."<br>"It seems to be the reason for this commotions." the Exceed commented.  
>Whatever it was, it made people stop in their tracks and kiss.<p>

"That's one of those traditions, isn't it?" the cat asked, shifting yet again, unfolding his wings to hover beside his partner.  
>The mage crossed his arms in front of his chest, glowering at the little plant as if it had done something wrong.<br>"Dunno what this is about, but pretty sure I won't try it out." the man grumbled.  
>None of them wanted so the cat moved his arm, with a wide smirk, as to motion his partner to go in first.<br>"Proceed with caution, metalhead." he chuckled.  
>"Tch." was the response, when Gajeel looked around cautiously. He would be damned before he went in there kissing somebody. The moment he was sure the coast was clear the mage made a dash inside. Narrowly entering before Wendy and Levy approached the doorway.<p>

He had a good luck this time. And it was just when he ordered his and his partners drink at the counter, that he thought, maybe it would have been better to went straight back home. They could have avoided this.  
>Although, even if they went home, the plant thing would still hang there the next day, until Christmas. And not being able to enter the guild until Christmas? Hell no. Better try and getting in without being caught.<br>Well... maybe with... Gajeels thoughts were interrupted by cheers yet again. This guild was gonna drive him crazy one day. Not even a thought could be finished here. With an annoyed sigh he turned around. The screw he had been chewing on threatened to get stuck in his throat at the sight.  
>There was a – very much – embarrassed Exceed hovering in the doorway, right beside a certain script mage, Gajeel had managed to avoid while entering.<p>

The screw fell onto the floor, the moment Levy reached out and grabbed the feline out of mid-air, while PantherLily had tried to subtly escape. No way to flee it seemed.  
>And even though the feline rarely struggled when the bookworm held him, Gajeel saw his cat wiggling slightly in her grip. As if he tried to avoid what was bound to come. A small hand rubbed soothingly behind his left ear, when she leaned down and whispered something into it. It seemed like she explained something to him. But that didn't make him cease from wiggling. The iron mage was sure, if not for his fur PantherLilys blush would be very noticeable. He knew his partner well enough for this.<p>

Levy lowered the feline some and placed a short kiss on top of his head, right between his rounded ears, he feline had snapped his eyes shut at this, as if to shut out everybody from this. Even from the point he was standing at, he was able to see the felines tail puffing out in embarrassment. It would have been an amusing sight, if it hadn't been the Shrimp kissing his cat. What weird kind of tradition was it anyway?

The mage scoffed and turned away, sitting down on one of the bar stools, and taking a long swig of his mug. Accidentally, or so he liked to believe, he bit out a part of the thing and chewed on it.

He ignored the flap of wings, and the silent tiptoeing, when his companion landed on his side. The red eyes he possessed spared a glower at the feline. PantherLily just replied with a sigh, knowing very well his partner was mad at something he had no control over. But Gajeel was sulky because of that, and now it was the felines duty to patch things up.  
>"Earthlands traditions are weird." he said, making Gajeel biting out a piece of his mug again.<br>That would be a long way of comforting. And it was not like the Exceed had enjoyed being kissed. He was not much of a cuddly creature, despite his appearance.  
>"Make sure you avoid entering or leaving when anyone is around that thing." He got a short chuckle for that. Slowly getting through, it seemed.<p>

Seven days before Christmas Gajeel Redfox was envious of his partner.

::Actually it was either Levy or Asuka. I had planned for Lily to get embarrassed the whole time! XD But well envious Gajeel is one of my headcanons. Although I still don't know if he's envious of Levy, because she got to hug and cuddle his cat. Or of Lily who recieved a kiss from her. Probably both...  
>Reviews are always appreciated~ They make my Christmas Preperations so much better::<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

::Fairy Tail and all its Characters belong to Hiro Mashima::

Six days before Christmas

Gajeel Redfox -

Fump!

A half melted snowball slid down the iron dragonslayers face. His non existent brows pulled down and his red eyes gleamed in anger, while one of them was twitching with annoyance. His gloved fists started shaking, while he tried to calm himself down.  
>All of that was futile when an annoying laughter was heard. Of course it came from a certain pink haired man, who now pointed his index finger at Gajeel and laughed gleefully at the bulky man.<br>They loud yell of "SALAMANDER!" was sure to be heard all over the town, when the iron dragonslayer started after the fire dragonslayer.  
>All PantherLily did, was continue walking. There was no possibility to talk his partner out of hunting his fellow mage down and have a – childish – snowball fight with him, so he could drown the other in snow for what he had done. Or brawling with him, whatever suited him better the moment he caught him.<p>

The Exceed instead entered the guild hall, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a snowball in the back of his head. The entrance was covered with puddles, half melted and newly landed snowballs, making it difficult to walk inside without slipping and falling.  
>Finally arriving at the counter, and landing on it in the soft way he always did, he ordered his drink and looked around. Gajeel was not to be back soon, so the feline looked for someone he could accompany for some time. Some people were scattered around the guild hall. There were Macao and Wakaba, chatting with Cana while all of them nipped on a steaming liquid. Alzack and Bisca sat on a table besides a wide space, where Asuka played with Happy. The Raijinshu was in front of the Request board, debating on jobs, Laxus probably sat somewhere upstairs, his feet crossed on the table. Juvia was with Erza and Wendy. And as much as he liked Erza, Juvia and Wendy, he did not want to disturb them. Even more so, when he noticed how all of them were looking at one of those magazines, that seemed popular around this time.<br>The only thing left now, was the table Team Shadow Gear sat on. Droy gnawed on a piece of meat, while Jet tried to convince him, that he needed to go on a diet. Not particularly nice, but somehow considerate, because it was about Droys health after all. Levy had put her book aside, smiling at both of them – her smile seemed a little stiff though – while they started to argue.

PantherLily did not interrupt people usually. But being in the perspective to sit alone at the counter for hours, because he knew his partner, he had to do something, if he did not want to be bored to death. Yes, talking with MiraJane was nice, but he was not in the mood to get all the gossip of the guild. Certainly he never was, but there were days where he just let her talk. She was happy, and did not bother others with this.  
>After the barmaid had served him his drink, he unfolded his wings and flew over to shadow gears table.<br>"You mind?" he asked politely, before landing. The script mage nodded smiling and observed how the feline landed silently on the table and sat down. Now he could get rid of all the extra clothing his partner had insisted him to wear. Not that he would get a cold, because it snowed outside. To hell with that. He was a grown Exceed, and knew very well how he had to dress. But to make his partner happy he took it. It were small things like this, that made the dragonslayer happy, so why not. It was not like he had been asked to cuddle, or if the mage could hug him, so not that much of a problem. They respected how the Exceed was not as affection seeking like Happy and that made him glad to some extend.  
>"Lily, where is Gajeel?" the small woman asked making him turn his head away from now arguing Jet and Droy.<br>"Hunting down Natsu." he replied and took a sip of his drink, looking her over. She as well was warm packed, and had a headband with a nice snowflake pattern.  
>"In this snow?" she asked, raising a brow. The feline shrugged his shoulders in response.<br>"You know him." those words earned him a smile. The moment the feline looked out the door he saw a grinning iron dragonslayer running by. Holding a snowball nearly as bis as himself, over his head, still dashing after Natsu.

A sigh left the felines lips and he turned back, listening to Levy, going on about the book she read. It was a nice one, seemingly about Christmas and some traditions. And when she opened it for him, he could see colourful illustrations. It was a really beautiful book.  
>Some hours later, Levy had started to read to the black Exceed. Some others had joined them, so their table was crowded. And everything came to a sudden halt when a soft 'thump' sound was heard.<br>All the people looked up and at the doorway in confusion. There stood an annoyed looking Laxus Dreyar, who the feline had suspected to be upstairs, and turned around. Remains of a large snowball on the back of his coat. The boisterous bunch on the outside, was dead silent, what made it obvious they were at fault. Even Gajeel was silent.  
>PantherLily only shook his head at that.<p>

Six days before Christmas Gajeel Redfox, along with Gray and Natsu ran from Laxus Dreyars wrath.

::I ravampaged the story for this one like two times. But I had to. It's so lovely. XD  
>Reviews are always welcome, and make my preperations way more fun! :3::<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

::Fairy Tail and all its Characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Five days before Christmas

Gajeel Redfox stopped dead in his tracks.

The iron dragonslayer was out doing his groceries. Some people might not believe it, but he actually ate normal food. So his bags were jam packed with food of all kinds. On top of them was a tiny bag, white in colour, with a couple of Kiwis.  
>Not that he'd gone out with the intention of buying some, he had just happened to stumble upon them. So he had bought some. A smirk had widened his lips. Because he cold imagine his partners reaction. It was not much, the cat was stoic, but it was there. It had taken Gajeel some time until he had noticed and understood the felines reactions. Especially how much a twitch of his tail could mean. Not to mention the gleam in his eyes, he always tried to hide. It was fun calling him out on it though.<br>But all of this was not why he had stopped.

A very small, very familiar blue haired woman, packed with boxes and wrapping paper and whatnot had crossed his way. Without seeing him of course. How could she? Her view was blocked with a box as big as her entire torso.  
>The moment she was about to bump into another person, he grabbed her by the back of her muffler, yanking her back. In a more gentle fashion that he would have done with Natsu for example.<br>The tiny woman gave a small yelp and stumbled against him.  
>"What're ya doin' shrimp?" the tall man asked, raising a brow at her.<br>She looked up, still the snowflake bandana in her hair like the day before, warm packed, her brown eyes wide in surprise.  
>"G-Gajeel!" she squeaked, when he straightened her up.<br>"Don't go walkin' around when ya don't see somethin' dammit." he solded her, lifting up the box that had been in front of her face. He struggled for only a second. This damn thing was heavy.  
>Blinking for a second he looked at her, eyes wide.<br>"What the hell are you carryin' around? Bricks or somethin'?"  
>Shuffling her feet, she lowered her gaze, avoiding his. Her cheeks were flushed. If from embarrassment or something else, he did not know.<br>"Geez. Can't have ya carryin' that heavy stuff all alone. Lily will rip me open if I did." he grumbled, earning a smile in response. Not that he was able to see it, half of her face, especially her lips, were covered under that big ass muffler she wore. But her nose crinkled along with her eyes. He knew her good enough to know she was smiling. What he did not know was, if she believed him or not.  
>Frankly spoken Pantherlily had made it clear what he thought about Gajeel and Levy. The feline very much approved of their friendship. Around her he was not territorial at all. Although he was only territorial around other cats, who trespassed his place. So who knew, what was really going on in the cats head?<br>He not. At least not entirely.

A small laughter gained his attention and he looked down again, seeing her eyes crinkle even more with mirth.  
>"What?!" the dragonslayer growled.<br>Most people would have ran. But apparently Levy was not most people. She did not look the least intimidated. She only smiled brighter.  
>"You two get along pretty well don't you?" she asked.<p>

Of course they did. Lily was hit cat after all. If people said he did not have a soft spot for the feline, they would have lied, because it was obvious. Gajeel treated him way better than most of the people around him after all.  
>Hell he even bought kiwis in the middle of winter!<br>"So what's up with the heavy as hell box? Want me to carry it to your place, or what?"  
>And there goes the beaming again. This girl was a walking ray of sunshine.<br>Her blue wavy hair whipped, when she nodded furiously.  
>Gajeel could see his cats smirk. At least Lily did not see it right now. The Exceed would never let him live that one down.<p>

Five days before Christmas Gajeel Redfox walked a cute girl back to Fairy Hills.

::This is late. I got caught up playing Pokemon... Well yeah. A Gajevy Chapter! Kind of...  
>Reviews are always welcome! They make my days, m yplaying periods and my Christmas Perperations so much sewwter~::<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

::Fairy Tail and all its Characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Four days before Christmas

Gajeel Redfox held onto a cup of some steaming liquid.

His nose stung, with the heavy scent of alcohol and cinnamon, so he quickly withdrew his nose from it.  
>"What's that supposed ta be?" the bulky man asked he barmaid. Mirajane just smiled.<br>"Mulled wine. You drink it on Christmas time." she explained. Well not much of an explanation. The dragonslayer still did not know what ingredients were in it, that made it smell like this. Thus he was reluctant to taste it.  
>Suspiciously he eyed the supposed-to-be-wine. That was weird, and nobody could tell him otherwise. Who would warm up wine and spice it anyway? Did they not like the taste of normal wine? Gajeel was more of an ale person anyway. But Master Makarov had announced they had at least to taste the mulled wine.<br>Ugh.  
>"Better get it over with." the mage mumbled, when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. His partner had arrived and landed, without a sound on the counter. Head tilted and his tail twitching in curiosity he too looked at the cup in Gajeels large hands.<br>"What's that?" the feline asked, getting closer to the cup. The moment the scents reached his tiny nose, he took a step back. The small round nose twitching.  
>"That smells like hell." the Exceed complained. He too had a very sensitive nose, meaning the scent messed with his senses as much as they did with Gajeels. Not a pleasant feeling. Rubbing the tiny nose the cat sat down on the counter.<br>"Why would you drink something like that anyway?"  
>"Master said to at least taste it." the mage grumbled. "Some kind of Christmas tradition..." his voice trailed off when the oldest take over mage placed a – tiny – cup in front of Pantherlily, making both of them raising an brow.<p>

Just about ten minutes ago, she had refused to let Happy drink from it. The blue cat apparently was 'too young' to drink such kind of things. Pantherlily on the other hand, was a grown Exceed, the oldest in the guild. And not known for drinking alcohol. In fact he rarely did. And Gajeel knew why very well. For one, because alcohol was bad for ones health, and the Exceed held health very high on his priorities. For the main reason, it was something interesting, and cute. The feline despised his drunk behaviour. It was not like the feline got nasty or loud or something, what was good. It was just that... it hurt his pride. So he avoided it.  
>But who would get drunk from such a small cup of wine anyway?<p>

The mage saw his partner inhaling long and sighing, before he took the cup in his paws and took a sip. Having such a heavy scent it was most likely the cat held his air.  
>The grimace he made when he had downed the wine was priceless and left Gajeel chuckling. Did not seem like it struck the felines fancy. Well since his partner had already emptied his cup, it was Gajeels turn.<br>Mimicking his partner the dragonslayer held his air and downed the wine in one go. What was a mistake. It was unpleasantly warm and the different tastes did not sit well with his mouth. There was wine, cinnamon, orange, anise and clove. Not particularly the mans taste. But better than that eggnog stuff they had made him drink some days ago. But still not what he would like to drink on a daily basis.  
>"Can I get some ale now?" the man asked. He still did not get this whole Christmas thing. And it was supposed to take place in four days. At least a mug of ale was now in front of him. This whole mulled wine was nothing he was fond of. So he better washed the taste away with something he actually enjoyed.<br>The barmaid even gave the feline a glass of kiwi juice. With this everything went normal. At least for now.  
>It was later then, when the black feline pawed at Gajeel for his attention that the dragonslayer noticed something was off about his companion. The cat was utterly silent for some time now. And wanting the mages attention is nothing he did often. They could just sit side by side for hours and be fine with it.<br>Regardless if he believed it or not, his cat was drunk. The demon barmaid had made his partner drunk! With a tiny cup of mulled wine. That stuff had to be hard as hell on the felines body.  
>A chuckle escaped him and he lifted his hand, to smash down money on the counter.<br>Lily would not appreciate being seen like that in the guild. Downing his beer the mage stood up, scooping up the cat from the counter. Such occasions were the only where he did not protest against it.

Four Days before Christmas Gajeel Redfox had to tend a drunk cat.

::Drunk Lily is one of my guilty pleasures~  
>Reviews are always welcome and make me happy in the upcoming stress~::<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

::Fairy Tail and all its Characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Three days before Christmas

Gajee-

"NO!" The declaration was loud and final.  
>"I won't wear that shit." The iron dragonslayer said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glowering at the small girl in front of him. She had talked Pantherlily into wearing such a thing already. There was no way he – Gajeel Redfox – would give in to wear this. Such a cuddly, fluffy Christmas Sweater. With Christmas trees printed on it. Why would he consider to wear such a thing? It was ugly as hell, and he was not a person to give in on some point like his partner was.<br>The feline has taken on it pretty quickly. Mumbling something about he wanted to experience all the things related to Christmas. And ugly thing or not, this was part of it, and he would try it out. Period.  
>If the Exceed thought Gajeel had not seen the slight blush of embarrassment though he was mistaken. So the small creature was adorned with a tiny white sweater with a snowman printed on it. Not as much as the thing Wendy wanted to begging him into. It was red, not the red he preferred, much brighter, the Christmas trees were green and with yellow ornaments, for Mavis' sake. He could not wear that.<br>He did not care how many others wore similar sweaters.  
>He. Would. Not. Bulge.<br>This was dumb.  
>"Tch." he said, turning his head away, so he had not to see the small girls begging eyes and smile. The gleam that came to her, when she held out the ugly cloth to him.<p>

Who knew who of the others had already given in to her? He knew Salamander was one of them. He always was. But not Gajeel. The iron dragonslayer had made a point to that one. Or so he thought.  
>After some time of begging and the tall mage refusing it was Pantherlily who joined them again. Floating over, landing on Wendys shoulder. <em>Wendys<em>.  
>As if to take sides. His dark eyes looked at the cloth the girl held out with curiosity. The long ebony tail twitching. Followed by the whiskers in thought. The feline knew very well Gajeel would never agree to such a thing. Never.<br>"It futile. He'll never agree to that." the Exceed said. It left Gajeel with raising a brow. He knew that tone. His partner had that tone when he had a plan.  
>Oh no.<br>"You have to find something more suitable. You know he isn't one for cute things." Pantherlily explained a smirk widening his lips.  
>Damn traitor.<br>With this he gained the sky maidens attention.  
>"You mean, I should give him something different? Do you have any ideas?" with her brown eyes blinking at the feline Gajeel knew he was doomed.<br>"Oi! Don't you dare...!" the iron dragonslayer said, an empty threat. And both of them knew it. He would not hurt Wendy or his partner. But somehow he had thought it might work.  
>"Of course."<br>Oh, damn it all to hell.  
>The feline nodded to the side and Wendy followed, walking out of the guild hall.<br>He hated his cat.

Gajeel sat at the counter sipping his beer darkly. Natsu had been running by a few times, to show off his Sweater he had gotten from the youngest dragonslayer. That dumbass really was prone to such things. And he played along with so much stuff, it was unbelievable. What was that with those things anyway? Even Titania wore one. She had even exchanged her armour for it. What in the hell? By now Gajeel was the only one to not wear such a thing.  
>Seeing how Wendy and his cat had been gone for some time now he was sure it would not be much longer until he too was adorned in one of those.<br>And just as if he had jinxed it the small blue haired sky mage popped up on his side. Pantherlily lying on her head with a smug smile. That was never good.  
>"Look what we found!" the small girl smiled brightly as she rummaged through a bag, pulling out another sweater. It was a brown one this time.<br>Her smile grew wider, when she unfolded it t show him the print. And he knew he could not refuse that one. It was too much suited just for him. People were able to see that Pantherlily had his paws in this. He knew the dragonslayer all to well.  
>So a smirk grew on the older mages lips as he snatched the cloth out of the small girls hands.<br>"Fine." he said, hiding his embarrassment that they got him for good this time.

Three days before Christmas Gajeel Redfox wore a Christmas sweater with a "Merry Christmas ya filthy animal" print on it.

::*grin* Nothing gets me more out of Christmas spirit than Sweaters like that.  
>Reviews are welcome and sweeten the Christmas stress~::<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

::Fairy Tail and all its Characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

Two days before Christmas

Gajeel Redfox had fallen asleep on his couch.

The past days of preparations and odd things that had happened, had finally taken it's toll on him, and he had fallen asleep where he sat. His head and one arm leant on the back rest, the other arm in his lap, twitching slightly in his dreams. The mage snored once in a while.  
>Pantherlily looked at the man with a smirk on his lips. The feline had been aware how worn out his partner had been. So he had not advised him to go to bed.<br>The small exceed disappeared into the bedroom and emerged just moments later with a blanket. Unfolding his wings, he pushed himself in the air, and covered the mage. It had been cold the whole day, and the cat would be damned if his partner caught a cold, that close before Christmas.  
>When he had landed his dark eyes shifted jet again, to the gleaming and glittering Christmas tree. It was an intriguing sight to him. The tree stood there for several days now. And had been decorated for an equally long time. He certainly should be used to it by now.<br>It still caught his eyes in every minute of silence.  
>The lights were shining. Glimmering and holding his attention. The light made all the ornaments gleam and subtly changing the mood in the room. At least that was he had been told by the women in the guild. But damn him, he could not get over the shiny lights on this.<br>One day his senses would take their toll on him and he knew it. Gajeel had used them against him some time back. A humiliating experience, he did not want to go through again. Most of the time he tried to suppress them. Some of them were humiliating. And he was glad no one had noticed the thing with his hunting sense. It made him look like a child, and hurt his pride.  
>Again his eyes were captured by the glimmer of the lights on the ornaments. So much he even walked over without actually realising it.<br>The feline sat in front of the tree, watching the ornaments. Turning, moving. As if to invite him to play with them.  
>No.<br>_NO._  
>He was a grown Exceed. He would not g and play with some stuff. He was not a child any more.<br>Hit long tail twitched while he observed he movements of the ornaments on the tree.  
>They moved here and there. Successfully capturing the cats gaze.<br>There was a snowman, not that far away from him, tauntingly turning on its string. If he just...  
><em>Slap.<br>Twirl, twirl, twirl.  
>Slap.<br>Twirl, twirl, twirl.  
>Slap.<br>Twirl, twirl, twirl._

It was going back and forth for some time now. The felines small paws gently slapping the snowman. The snowman twirling.  
>The exceeds tail swayed, twitched, curled with every time the small figure would move. PantherLily would never admit it, but seeing this small thing moving like this was fun.<br>Damn his senses.  
>At least Gajeel was asleep. He would not let him live down that one. Ever.<br>_Slap.  
>Twirl twirl- smash.<em>  
>Uoh.<br>The figurine had fallen down and now rolled over the ground. Reflecting the blinking lights of their tree on its surface.  
>Pantherlilys whole body turned, following the figure. He lowered his torso, his body readying itself to jump after the small ting.<br>_Jump._  
>Filled with a strange kind of boast, he knew – in the normal working back of his head, that was muted right now – he was acting childish, and like on of those domesticated cats. But he could not help it. Now he lay on the ground, his tail twitching and curling, while he pushed the snowman figure back and forth between his paws.<br>At least Gajeel did not see him like this. It was humiliating.

Two days before Christmas Gajeel Redfox observed his partner playing with the Christmas ornaments and had a hard time keeping quiet to enjoy the sight.

:I headcanon that the Exceeds have cat like habits. The hunting sense being a rather strong one. So they are into this kind of playing. Lily is obviously not fond of it though. Hopefully Gajeel won't spill it.  
>Reviews are welcome, and make my stressfull preperations way more fun.::<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

::Fairy Tail and all its Characters are property of Hiro Mashima::

One Day before Christmas

Gajeel Redfox watched Levy and his partner from across the guild.

The script mage had taken it upon herself to teach Pantherlily some Christmas songs.  
>They had heard them for weeks now. This insane guild had taken every opportunity to play some of them. And the feline had been curious about them.<br>Seeing how Gajeel did not know any traditional Christmas songs, or any at all, it had been Levy who invited the exceed over. A bright smile on her lips, and Gajeels cat partner in her arms she had walked away with him. Chatting away about the tradition of Christmas songs and why they were sung. It had happened quickly leaving the dragonslayer no time to process and react properly.  
>Now he was stuck at his table, watching them from afar.<br>He could hear Levys voice, a clear sound, all the way to his place. Singing some songs, he faintly remembered hearing in the past. And he could see his partners tail twitching and curling. From the movements of the felines tail he could tell which ones he favoured.  
>His chin rested on his hand he thought, silently, how it was a cute sight.<p>

Pantherlily was a fighter, a knight of some sort, and seeing this side of him. Which was truly interested in the traditions this world held was endearing.  
>Oh he would never admit it out loud. Never.<br>He had a reputation, and would not damage it to say such things.  
>People knew how much he liked his cat. Or adored. He might have heard the term 'loved' being used as well.<br>Yes, he loved his cat.  
>But how did the shrimp know that many songs?<br>They sat there for an uncanny while now. And that woman still had songs up her sleeve. How? He did not understand.

Hours later, Gajeel and Pantherlily were situated on their couch again. And the dragonslayer had yet again come to know how much his partner cherished his company. Because he had done something that he would never do inside the guild hall.  
>It had been silent. And a gesture the mage returned with greatest happiness.<br>The feline now taught _him_ Christmas songs. The ones he liked and remembered. His baritone resonating through the living room. It was the first time he heard the feline actually sing.  
>He was not a good singer, actually, but not bad per say. It again had something endearing. Gajeel was able to see how much it meant to the feline. Being a part of this world.<br>And he knew how much his partner deserved it.  
>There was a short moment of silence. Gajeel blinked at the feline, who looked up at him.<br>"Deserve what?"  
><em>God Damnit.<em>  
>He had said that out loud. No way he would repeat what had gone through his head. No. Pantherlily would e mad at him if he did. Using worrs like 'endearing' or 'cute' in relation to him, was something his partner was not fond of.<br>A wide grin made the dragonslayers lips widen and he said:  
>"Deserve to hear the song I wrote for our Christmas!"<p>

"Hell no!" Pantherlily retorted.  
>"I don't wanna hear it!"<br>They started to bicker about this issue. Disaster averted.  
>None of them talked about their feelings. About their bond, the friendship they shared. They knew better than this. That was how both of them were made.<br>At one point Gajeel snatched the feline, holding him in place, and just started singing. One of the songs Levy had taught PantherLily that day. The very song that had made the felines tail twitching in tact. The song Gajeel suspected his partner to like the most.  
>And it sounded horrible.<p>

"Stop that! You make it sound awful!" his partner said, wiggling himself free from the calloused hands that held him.  
>"Tch." me made glowering at his partner.<br>Later, when Gajeel was deep in thought, he again sung that very song. Silently and not minding the rhythm at all. And that was when the exceed again sat beside his partner, his tail curling in tact of the Christmas song. Because his dragonslayer could sing very well. If he did not actually try.

One day before Christmas Gajeel Redfox absent mindedly sung for his partner.

::Reviews are welcome, and make my Preperations way more fun~::


End file.
